


Accidentally Confessing

by mthevlamister



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: But hey I'll write it, I don't ship this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "I love you." "W-What?" "As a best friend!"Or:Boyf riends





	Accidentally Confessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I don't ship this but it was requested and I'll do whatever y'all request.  
> Proof: my smut attempts!  
> Also my girlfriend likes this ship so I HAVE to like it a little.

**_Player Two is typing. . ._ **

**Player Two: Michael I need you now! The SQUIP returned and I know it sucks I keep asking you to use your soda on me, I'd understand if you didn't come. It's fine, I'm probably bothering you and I'm kind of wasting your time.**

**_Player Two is typing. . ._ **

**Player Two: Michael?**

**_Player Two is typing. . ._ **

**Player Two: Is that you outside? I'm in my room, door is closed.**

Jeremy was sitting in his bed, his SQUIP was on the other side of his room. It was telling him how horrible he was and how all his friends were better off without him. Jeremy whimpered as it continued to insult him. 

The door bursted open. Michael ran over, Dew in hand. He grabbed Jeremy's shoulder, pushing the Dew towards him. Jeremy looked up, tears in his eyes. He began to sob into Michael's chest, ignoring the drink at the moment. He didn't believe he deserved Michael in the moment, he was a wonderful best friend and all Jeremy did was complain and use him for drinks. Michael made shushing noises, running his fingers through the crying boys hair. Michael began to mumble wonderful things about Jeremy to him, holding him close. 

"Jeremy, drink up." Michael said, looking where Jeremy was looking. He glared at the spot, hoping that's where the SQUIP was. 

"I-is there a point? It always comes back! He always comes back!" Jeremy hiccuped. "H-he won't leave me alone! Michael w-what if he's telling the truth? What i-if I am terrible? I-I want to die because o-of myself Michael!" 

Michael held Jeremy tightly. "Don't say that again, everything about you is wonderful. I couldn't live without you Jeremy, I love you too much." 

"W-what?" 

"As a best friend." Michael corrected himself, seeing Jeremy calm down. He could wait to confess, for now Jeremy needed to be comforted. "Now drink, okay?" 

Michael has feelings for you Jeremy, now is the best time to act of them. 

Jeremy looked at his SQUIP, squinting. 

I want to help you now, stop crying you're making yourself more ugly than you already are. Tell Michael you love him. 

"M-Michael?" Jeremy looked his best friend in the eyes. 

"Yes?" Michael looked at him, wiping his eyes. 

"G-give me the drink." Jeremy took it, drinking it. The SQUIP disappeared after glaring at Jeremy. Jeremy began to sob again, grabbing Michael's hoodie. "I'm so scared! What i-if he was right?! I'm scared!" 

"Want to talk about it?" Michael asked, rubbing small circles on his back. Jeremy took deep breaths before shaking his head. "Wanna play video games?" A nod. Michael sat up, moving two chairs close together and setting up the game. Jeremy sniffed before going to the chair, Michael sat next to him. They watched as the title screen spread across the tv. Jeremy chuckled thinking of all the good times they had together before the SQUIP. The minute he thought about the SQUIP and leaving Michael his laughter turned into sobs. Michael turned to him and held out his arms, allowing Jeremy to dive into them. "You're okay Jeremy, you're alright." 

"I-I was awful and you still like me! I-I treat you like a vending machine and you're always there!" Jeremy's voice raised with every word he said. "WHY DON'T YOU HATE ME?! I'M TERRIBLE! I AM THE WORST FRIEND MICHAEL!" 

Michael waited until Jeremy was done, Jeremy nodded as he caught his breath. Michael smiled before answering. "You're my best friend, my favorite person, and my player two. Even if you do all of this, I can't not care about you. You mean too much." 

This was either the best or worst answer because Jeremy began to sob harder, hiding his face in Michael's hoodie. 

"I-I love you so much! I really really love you! More than you can think!" 

"I love you too." Michael whispered, watching as Jeremy's eyes closed. "Get some rest, we can discuss this in the morning." 

Jeremy nodded weakly and fell asleep. Michael kissed his head and began to list every good and beautiful thing about Jeremy. 

It took four hours to complete. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Morning Michael." 

"Morning Jeremy." 

"Um, about what I said last night." Jeremy fiddled with his fingers. "I-I do actually love you? I mean I know I do, it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just needed to get that out, I really really love you." 

"I love you too Jeremy." Michael smiled, kissing his head. "Will you be the Boyf to my riends?" 

"I will." Jeremy giggled slightly before hugging Michael. 

He was more than a vending machine.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my girlfriend's contact name to Boyf and thinks I ship it.  
> Jokes on you Liv.  
> But no, I didn't know how to end it so I panicked??


End file.
